Lena
Lena is a protagonist in House of Crimson Wings 2. She is the quietest member of the group. Roleplay Stories House of Crimson Wings 2 She was first seen as Rika left her room to take a shower. Later she joined Rika, Julie, and Carlos in meeting their friends. Lena was excited to hear about Kaia's Princeton news, congratulating her friend. When the group decided to head for Japan for spring break, she was one of the first to agree. At the airport, she arrived just before Carlos and Kaia carrying a latte. She briefly talked to Kaia before boarding the plane. She sat with Rika and Kaia, taking a few selfies with them on their flight. Once in Japan and set up in the hotel, Rika told the others she was headed off to her childhood home to meet with her mother, Lena decided to tag along and keep Rika company. On the way there, the pair chatted for a bit and Lena mentioned how she was jealous of Kaia's acceptance into Princeton. She told Rika that she had always been viewed as a disappointment to her parents and that she had always wanted to make it into a better college to please them. Rika attempted to console Lena but her sadness prevailed. After arriving to the Han home, Lena and Rika learned that Karin - Rika's sister - had been missing for three years. Lena was shocked and didn't know how to respond at first. Mrs Han ushered the two girls to Karin's room, saying they'd find more answers there because apparently Karin had kept secrets and Mrs Han had no idea what happened to her. Lena had felt weirded out being in a missing person's room but she kept a brave face for Rika. When they discovered Karin's journal and Rika guessed she might have gone to the House of Crimson Wings, Lena began to question if the police had investigated there. After reading over the journal again, Lena suggested checking in with Karin's old teacher for any new leads. At Takato Academy, Lena and Rika quickly found Karin's teacher, Genji Katashi, and before they even started asking questions, he recognized a resemblance between Rika and Karin. He told the girls that one of Karin's friends had asked about the House in class the last day he'd seen them and how he'd taken part of his day to tell the class about the House. Genji told the girls that despite his efforts, the police never investigated the House as a possible lead, causing Lena to question why they would refuse to investigate. On the way back to the hotel, Lena began to suggest investigating the House and Rika told her she didn't want Lena or any of her friends to be put into a possible dangerous situation and she'd rather go alone if not at all. Lena misunderstood and then almost immediately told the others that Rika was going to investigate alone, infuriating her and causing her to storm out. Despite Rika's reluctance for the others to help her search, they eventually managed to convince her and headed to the House of Crimson Wings that night. Once in the House, Teresa discovered a shrine in a room near the entrance. Uninterested, Lena overheard Julie and Carlos talking about checking out the rest of the house and asked to tag along, Carlos didn't mind but Julie seemed less willing. While they searched a nearby room, Lena investigated a closet and found nothing - not noticing the hand of an apparition attempting to grab and hang her. Annoyed, Julie began to say she didn't know what they expected to find. Lena kept an optimistic attitude, saying there had to be something in the House, this annoyed Julie who then called her stupid and naive. Lena refused to put up with Julie's insults and immediately left to search the rest of the house. While investigating, she spotted the silhouette of someone who appeared to have their neck broken. Disturbed by this, she turned to run and ran into Carter, Kaia, and Rika, frightening them and herself. Carter told her Teresa had gone wandered off and the four of them set off to search for her. Later, while the group was still searching, Carter spotted Teresa heading for a second building. While the others ran ahead, Lena stopped when she thought she spotted Julie wandering alone in the outside fog. She moved into the fog, calling out Julie's name and asking her what she was doing. As she drew closer, "Julie" turned out to be the broken neck apparition who grabbed Lena and pulled her down into the ground, breaking her legs and then killing her. Her body was later spotted by Kaia, strung up in the tree next to where she died. Trivia